P R I D E
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Demi menaikkan harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depan publik, Naruto rela menurunkan harga dirinya. [Terlihat seperti -SasuNaru- tapi ini -NaruSasu-]


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : PRIDE

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : M for Lemon

Sum : Demi menaikkan harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke di depan publik, Naruto rela menurunkan harga dirinya.

* * *

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, pria tampan 26 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan membuang status bujang lapuk-ku. Tepat di hari ini -tanggal 23 Oktober 2017, aku melangsungkan pernikahan. Kalian kapan menyusul? Ahahahaha...

"KYaaa~ Naruto- _kun!"_ jerit Ino -sahabatku yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Semoga dia tidak melihatku yang sedang tertawa di depan cermin tadi.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum manis padanya. Ino datang bersama Sai -suaminya dan juga sahabatku. Ino membatu menggandeng Sai di sebelah kanannya. Kedua mata Ino melotot, wajahnya juga memucat seperti melihat hantu Kayako yang sedang duduk di pundakku.

"A, aku mau ke toilet..." Ino melepaskan gandengannya di lengan Sai, dia menutup mulut seperti menahan mual, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sai tersenyum padaku.

"Hai, Sai!" sapaku.

"Hai, Naru- _chan!"_ balas Sai tersenyum lagi. Sai memang selalu tersenyum pada siapapun, kapanpun dan dimanapun. "Apa itu merah-merah yang menempel di bibirmu?" Sai menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Lipstik."

"Lalu yang putih-putih di wajahmu?"

"Bedak."

"Setebal itukah?"

"Hn. Agar wajahku terlihat putih sepertimu."

"Kau juga pake perona pipi?"

"Hn. Tentu saja! Agar terlihat merona seperti Hinata- _chan!_ Aku juga memakai _eyeshadow_ dan bulu mata palsu agar mataku besar seperti _Sailor Moon."_ Aku mengkedip-kedipkan mataku pada Sai, agar dia bisa melihat betapa lentiknya bulu mataku. Bulu mata palsu yang terpasang di mataku ini, tidak akan mudah lepas meskipun aku banyak berkedip ataupun terhempas angin badai sekalipun.

Sai terkekeh geli.

"Ne, Naru- _chan!_ Kau tahu 'kan, selama ini aku selalu berkata jujur." Sai membantuku merapikan _shiromuku_ yang kukenakan.

"Ya. Kau memang _innocent man!"_ Aku merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya yang sedikit miring.

"Untuk hari ini, aku akan berkata tidak jujur padamu."

"Tumben."

Sai tidak bisa berbohong, dia selalu berkata apa adanya, tanpa basa-basi dan kena di hati.

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik, Naru _-chan!"_ Sai tersenyum memujiku. Aku bisa melihat sudut bibirnya bergetar. Sai sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaanku.

"Terima kasih, Sai!" Aku menepuk pundaknya.

Aku sangat menghargai kebohongan Sai. Sungguh. ^_^

* * *

Upacara pernikahanku sedang berlangsung saat ini. Hanya disaksikan oleh keluarga dan beberapa sahabat saja.

Aku menatap Uchiha Sasuke -suamiku yang sangat mempesona dan juga manis, mengenakan setelan kimono berwarna hitam. Berbeda denganku yang mengenakan _shiromuku,_ leherku harus memikul hiasan kepala yang tidak ringan, kepalaku ditutupi dengan kerudung putih, wajahkupun ditetaki bedak yang super tebal untuk menutupi kulitku yang berwarna tan eksotis. Aku juga memakai _make up_ seperti para wanita umumnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku didandani.

Sasuke tersenyum memandangiku. Tidak, dia bukan tersenyum, melainkan sedang menahan tawa. Terlihat dari pipinya yang memerah dan selalu menggigit bibirnya saat memandangiku.

Saat mengucapkan ikrar pernikahanpun, Sasuke yang terkenal genius ini, banyak melakukan kesalahan. Dia terlalu fokus memandangi wajah cantikku ini.

"Apa kecantikanku membuatmu tidak fokus, Suke?" Aku sengaja mengkedip-kedipkan mataku dengan genit.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Seharusnya dia memakai bedak yang super tebal sepertiku, agar rona merah di wajahnya bisa tersamarkan.

"Uchiha _-san?_ Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pendeta yang memimpin upacara pernikahan ini.

Sasuke mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Maaf. Saya sedikit grogi."

Pendeta kembali meminta Sasuke untuk mengulang ikrar pernikahan. Sasuke bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar, meskipun gerakan mata Sasuke tidak fokus padaku.

Melalui prosesi ini dan itu, akhirnya upacara yang berlangsung satu jam inipun selesai. Kami sudah resmi menikah! Iyey!

* * *

Itachi _-nii,_ kakak Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar kami pulang ke apartmen -tempat tinggal kami selama empat tahun bersama. Tapi Sasuke menolak. Dia tidak ingin ada Itachi di antara kami. Ahahaha... Sasuke ada-ada saja!

Aku duduk di samping Sasuke yang mengendarai mobil dengan pelan. Sasuke melirik kondisi belakang dari kaca spion. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari kuil -tempat kami menggelar upacara pernikahan, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Kami bertukar tempat tanpa keluar dari mobil, karena Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa dia masih belum mahir mengendarai mobil. Dia hanya ingin terlihat keren di hadapan orang banyak.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe pria bergengsi dan tidak tahan malu. Sifatnya terbalik denganku yang urakan dan berani malu. Umurnya hanya lebih tua dua tahun dariku.

"Haaah~" Sasuke merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya.

"Kau sungguh mempesona, Suke!" pujiku.

Sasuke memandangiku, kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Kau sungguh...-tidak cantik, Dobe."

Aku tersenyum membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Nah, kalau begitu, tolong hapus riasanku!" Aku melepas hiasan kepala dan bulu mata palsuku. Ah~ Leherku pegal sekali.

Sasuke mengambil _tissue_ basah dari belakang jok. Tangan-tangan halusnya mengusapkan _tissue_ basah itu ke wajahku. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu pandanganku.

Aku melirik dari kaca spion, masih tersisa bekas _eyeliner_ yang tertinggal di kelopak mataku. Semoga setelah mencuci muka nanti, semua riasan ini akan hilang.

"Terima kasih, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau sudah melindungi harga diriku."

"Tidak masalah, Suke." Aku balas tersenyum.

Sejak awal, kami tidak berencana menggunakan _shiromuku_ karena tidak ada mempelai wanita -hanya ada dua pria yang akan menikah, yaitu aku dan Sasuke. Seharusnya kami berdua mengenakan setelan kimono khas mempelai pria. Tapi karena kesalahanku yang kurang hati-hati dalam memilih paket, sehingga tanpa sadar aku malah salah memilih. Mungkin saat memilih paket, aku terus membayangkan Sasuke yang terlihat anggun dan cantik jika mengenakan _shiromuku._

Jadi, untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan kesalahan fatalku, aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan _shiromuku._ Karena kutahu, Sasuke tidak akan mau memakainya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih pantas mengenakan _shiromuku._

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menaikkan harga diri Sasuke, meskipun harus menjatuhkan harga diriku. Karena aku begitu mencintainya. Dirinya yang mempesona serta sempurna dan berharga diri tinggi. Membuat semua wanita maupun pria yang ingin memilikinya, iri padaku.

* * *

Sesampainya di _apartmen._

Sasuke menanggalkan kimononya, dia kepanasan mengenakan kimono yang tebal dan berlapis-lapis itu. Begitu pula denganku. _Shiromuku_ ini juga membuatku kepanasan dan lambat berjalan. Aku menanggalkan semuanya, kecuali _boxer orange_ yang kukenakan.

 _GLuuuK_

Aku meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di hadapanku. Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ ketat berwarna biru, sedang berdiri di depan kipas, menyejukkan tubuh. Rambut hitamnya berterbangan tertiup angin buatan. Leher, punggung, pinggang, bokong, serta kaki, semuanya putih, mulus dan _sexy._ Benar-benar sempurna!

"Suke~" panggilku manja, memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Meraba-raba perut datarnya yang sedikit berotot. Sasuke tidak suka berolahraga, sehingga tubuhnya tidak sekekarku. Aku memang lebih muda dan pendek darinya, tapi percayalah bahwa aku lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau mau aku menungging?" tawar Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa aku sedang meminta jatah.

"Setelah pemanasan ini." Aku menggelitiki tonjolan penisnya yang tertutup _boxer_ ketat.

"Ah~" dia mendesah geli.

Aku menarik dagunya, meraup bibirnya. Dia membalas lumatanku dengan melumat bibirku. Saling menjambak -menarik kepala agar ciuman kami tidak terlepas. Dia membuka mulutnya, lidahku bergulat dengan lidahnya. Air liur menetes mengenai dada kami.

Sasuke mendorongku pelan, mendakan bahwa dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Aku berhenti menciumnya. Menyeka air liur di dagunya. Memberinya senyuman terindahku, kemudian kembali meraup bibirnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Sambil terus bercumbu, aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Kaki panjangnya menjepit pinggangku. Aku membawanya menuju ranjang, menjatuhkan tubuh kami di ranjang yang empuk.

"Mhnn~" desah Sasuke disela-sela ciuman. Tanganku beralih memiting putingnya, membuatnya menggeliat-geliat. Sasuke mendorong lagi, membuatku berpindah wilayah dari bibir menuju lehernya. Menjilati dan menghisap leher putih Sasuke. Menciptakan tanda kemerahan-merahan sebanyak mungkin di leher dan dadanya.

Sasuke yang nakal, menggesek-gesekkan penisnya yang masih tertutup _boxer_ ketat ke perutku. Aku menyusupkan tanganku ke dalam _boxer_ nya. Memberi remasan pada bola dan penisnya hingga mengeras dan becek. Kulepaskan _boxer_ ketat yang dipakai Sasuke, hingga dia bugil sepenuhnya. Penisnya sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan cairan _precum._

Aku juga melepaskan _boxer_ ku, hingga aku sama bugil seperti Sasuke.

"Punyaku belum bangun, Suke~" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulku, sehingga peniskupun ikut bergoyang.

Sasuke bergerak, mengarahkan wajahnya ke penisku. Lidahnya menjulur menjilati sepasang bolaku. Sesekali lidahnya menggelitiki. Dengan iseng dia menggigit gemas bolaku.

 _"Damn,_ Suke! Aku bisa _impotent!"_ makiku. Tapi Sasuke menanggapinya dengan berseringai.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat-mijat penisku, kemudian memasukkan penisku ke dalam mulutnya. Dia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, mengoral penisku.

"Ah~ nhnn~ ah~" desahku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Mulut Sasuke yang hangat, lidahnya yang menggelitiki ujung penisku, gigi-giginya di batang penisku membuat sensasi yang nikmat.

Di hadapan teman-teman, Sasuke pernah mengaku bahwa dia tidak pernah mengoralku, dan aku juga mengaku bahwa aku suka mengoral Sasuke. Padahal kenyataan adalah sebaliknya. Aku tidak pernah mengoral Sasuke, karena aku bukan tipe pengoral yang nikmat. Sasuke sangat ahli dalam mengoral, dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya -hanya denganku saja.

 _CRoooT_

Aku akhirnya basah juga di dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menjilati cairanku seperti menjilati _ice cream_ vanila yang meleleh.

"Saatnya menungging, Suke!" Ketepuk pantat kenyalnya, diapun langsung memposisikan pantatnya menungging.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku langsung memasukkan penis tegangku ke lubang Sasuke. Sekali hentakan, penisku tertanam sepenuhnya.

"AKH! _Shit!"_ umpat Sasuke membenturkan keningnya ke ranjang.

"Ah! Yeah!" seruku.

"Begeraklah!" Sasuke menggerakkan pantatnya, dia ingin aku menyodoknya. _"Faster!"_

Sesuai permintaan, aku menyodok lubangnya dengan cepat. Dia mendesah, akupun mendesah. Tanganku mengocok penisnya juga meremas bolanya, membuat desahannya terdengar semakin merdu.

Orang-orang selalu mengira bahwa posisiku adalah _uke,_ sedangkan Sasuke adalah _seme,_ hanya karena aku lebih pendek dan lebih muda dari Sasuke. Mereka menilaiku sebagai _uke_ manja dan agresif. Aku tidak keberatan dan senantiasa melakoni posisi _uke_ seperti penilaian mereka. Semuanya hanya demi menaikkan harga diri Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menjaga harga diriku dengan tidak memper _uke_ ku di rumah ataupun di atas ranjang. Saat berada di rumah, Sasuke tidak akan segan menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. Dia hanya memperlihatkanya padaku. Sasuke yang manja, _tsundere,_ pengomel, pintar memasak dan gemar bersih-bersih. Juga Sasuke yang pintar menggodaku untuk menyentuhnya. Saat ulang tahunku -minggu lalu, dia menggodaku dengan memakai _Virgin-Killing sweater -sweater_ yang saat ini sedang populer. Puting _pink_ datarnya nyaris terlihat saat dia berbaring miring di ranjang. Tanpa mengenakan bawahan, sehingga pahanya terekspos, tapi penisnya tidak ikut terlihat karena tertutup _sweater._ Dengan nada sensual dia mengatakan, _"Taste me,_ Dobe!" Dan akupun langsung mencicipinya.

 _CRoooT CRoooT_

Penis Sasuke mengeluarkan sperma yang cukup banyak di tanganku. Tak lama kemudian, spermaku keluar dan menyembur di dalam lubang ketat Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot ke ranjang. Dengan penisku yang masih betah di dalam lubang Sasuke, aku membalikkan tubuhnya yang basah berkeringat. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah erotis, mulutnya terbuka untuk bernafas senormal mungkin.

"Ronde kedua, Suke?" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulku hingga penisku ikut bergerak di lubangnya, bola kami saling bersentuhan. Pinggul Sasuke menaik, lubangnya berkedut menghimpiti penisku. Dia terangsang.

"Ah~ yeah~ _Once more~"_ desah Sasuke tak tertahankan. Kakinya menekuk menjepit pinggangku, membuat penisku semakin dalam tertanam di lubangnya. Dia meleguh karena penisku mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

Aku mencumbui bibirnya, kemudian kembali menyodok lubangnya dengan cepat. Ronde kedua baru saja dimulai.

* * *

The End

* * *

Semoga suka ^^

Silakan review ya. +_+


End file.
